


The Movies

by VortexOfEntertainment



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexOfEntertainment/pseuds/VortexOfEntertainment
Summary: Beca and Chloe get a little adventurous at the theater.





	The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters

Beca watched as Chloe smiled and laughed along with Aubrey as the rest of the Bellas got their snacks for the movie. Her red hair was up and she wasn’t dressed in her usual colorful, stylish clothing. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and Beca thought that was fucking hot.

She clenched and unclenched her fist, flexed and relaxed her jaw, as she watched Chloe. She and the redhead had been secretly seeing each other for about a month now, and it was beginning to get increasingly difficult for Beca to keep their secret.

She wanted to touch Chloe at all times. She wanted to hold her hand, or wrap her arm around her, or let her fingers trace lines over and up her thighs until Chloe was screaming her name. That last one was probably her favorite.

“Shaw-shank,” Fat Amy said, sauntering over to Beca as only Fat Amy does. “Here,” she offered her friend the small bag of popcorn she had just bought. “I have to go see a man about a dingo before we go get our seats.”

Beca took the popcorn, scrunching her nose up slightly in disgust. She had grown accustomed to Amy’s openness, but sometimes it could catch her off guard.

She watched her friend disappear into the bathroom, and when she turned back around she was met with icy blue eyes and the most adorable grin she had ever seen.

“I’m thinking maybe we shouldn’t sit together,” Chloe said in a perky tone that definitely didn’t match the words coming out of her mouth.

“What?” Beca asked. A small smirk crept onto her lips as her thoughts processed. “What do you think will happen if we do?”

Beca was remembering the rather steamy session that was rudely interrupted before they had to leave for the theater. They knew they would have to be quick, but Chloe just liked to tease Beca a little too much and they had run out of time. Beca was still a little frustrated over it, to say the least. She was looking forward to returning the favor at some point.  

Chloe’s beautiful eyes went from gleaming pureness to hooded seduction in a split second. She leaned forward, getting a little too close to Beca’s face. She was fighting the urge to kiss the redhead when Chloe finally spoke.

“I can barely keep my hands off of you as it is,” she told Beca in a low, alluring voice. “Put me in a place where the lights are too low and I’m sitting next to you looking like that…” she trailed off and took stock of Beca’s appearance.

Beca had chosen to wear, of all things, a grey sweatshirt dress. It was comfy and made her feel kind of like a slouch, but she had to admit that it made her legs look banging. It was the best of both worlds really.

The brunette’s eyebrows shot up towards her hairline at Chloe’s comment, her mouth falling open in a grin. She still wasn’t used to some of the things her secret girlfriend would say to her. Chloe had a mouth on her, Beca had learned, and Beca had been rendered speechless by the way her stomach flipped and a shot of heat ran straight to her core.

“There’s no telling what I’ll do,” the redhead finished and she skipped, _fucking skipped_ , back off to be with Aubrey.

“You alright there, Cap?” Cynthia Rose asked Beca as she followed the brunette’s eyes to where Chloe was now standing in her usual perky way.

“CR, I’m not your captain anymore,” Beca said, sidestepping the question and turning her back on the redhead. It would just be easier if she could just stop staring.

“I know, but the nickname is gonna stick,” CR smiled and nudged Beca’s shoulder with her own.

“Thanks,” Amy said coming back to take her popcorn from Beca. “Are we ready?”

Beca looked around at the other Bellas who were all talking amongst there own little groups. Jessica and Ashley were laughing at something with Lilly looming behind them. Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie (who was still in town visiting although the girls insisted she should get home before the baby made an appearance) were all by the arcade while Emily and Flo finished what looked like a very intense racing game.

“I think we’re good,” Beca nodded and started towards the theater the movie they had chosen would be showing.

Beca chose to sit on the end of an aisle, that way when Amy sat next to her it wouldn’t be so suspicious that Chloe didn’t sit on the other side. The two had become inseparable over the years.

When they were all still at Barden, their friends would automatically leave a space open next to one of them for the other to sit in. Now that they lived together, and the girls were scheduled to leave on their USO tour within the next couple of days, the routine had fallen back into place.

Beca sat with her legs cross and her foot tapping to some unknown beat she couldn’t shake from her head. Ever since quitting her job, it was like a million ideas had exploded in her mind but she didn’t have anyone to use them on. It was driving her crazy and she had even gone back to making her mixes to try and relieve some of the creative tension in her mind.

She noticed Chloe take a seat between Aubrey and Jessica further down the aisle. The seating arrangement went a little something like this: Beca, Amy, CR, Stacie, Aubrey, Chloe, Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Flo. Beca wasn’t sure where Lilly had gotten off to. She had learned it was best not to ask.

As the previews started, Beca felt her phone buzz in her hand. She looked down at the notification telling her Chloe had sent a text.

_You might want to pull your dress down. All that skin is doing something to me ;)_

Beca immediately looked down at her legs where she thought she was pretty well covered. Chloe was just teasing her, _again_. Beca smirked as an immediate response came to mind.

_Make me._

Beca chanced a glance as Chloe as she read the text. She was impressed at the lack of reaction it received. She picked up her phone again, typing out another message to send to the redhead.

_Bet you’re regretting making me sit so far away now, huh?_

Again, the minimum reaction from Chloe was both surprising, impressive, and a little ego bruising as Beca stole another glance.

She did, however, see Chloe get up and leave not ten minutes later, excusing herself as she shuffled past the girls on the opposite end of the aisle as Beca.

Her phone buzzed again, this time Chloe’s picture appeared and Beca quickly answered it before Amy had the chance to see who it was from.

“Hello?” she answered quietly. Although the movie hadn’t started, she still found it completely rude for her to even answer.

“Tell them this is the recording studio and you have to take it,” Chloe said in a low, distinguished voice.

Beca recognized that voice. That was Chloe’s ‘ready to get down to business’ voice. So, she leaned towards Amy and whispered, “This is the studio, I’ll be back.”

“What studio?” Amy asked.

She had a point. Beca had quit her job just yesterday.

“Um,” Beca stuttered. “Where I used to work. Just have to tie up some loose ends,” she lied and got up quickly before her friend could question it anymore.

“When you leave the theater, take a right. There’s a bathroom at the very end of the hall. Come find me,” Chloe told Beca and hung up.

Beca wondered how alarming it would be to everyone around her if she took off running down the hallway. It might come off as a little concerning, but man did she have to fight the urge to do so.

When she finally got to the bathroom, she pushed the door open to be immediately attacked by Chloe. She was pushed up against the wall as the redhead pressed their bodies together.

Before she could say anything, Chloe was kissing her. Her mouth melded with Beca’s perfectly as her tongue slipped into the brunette’s mouth with ease. Beca didn’t even try to control this kiss. This was all Chloe.

Beca pushed Chloe back and towards the bigger stall at the end of the line. She slammed the door shut and heard Chloe lock it. They were still visible from about mid-calf down, but Beca really couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn.

Chloe immediately spun her around so Beca’s back was pressed against the wall again. Chloe pushed her sweatshirt dress up around her hips.

“You know, if you would have just been this hasty in the first place…”

“Shut up, Becs,” Chloe warned and pressed her body even closer to her girlfriend’s, kissing her again.

Beca did as she was told. She didn’t mind it so much in this type of situation.

Chloe slid her hand under Beca’s right thigh and lifted it until it was wrapped around her hips.

Beca suppressed a moan when she felt Chloe’s fingers finally touch her where she really needed to be touched. The angle was different but the sensation was exquisite as Chloe’s middle finger teased Beca’s entrance immediately.

Her thumb circled the brunette’s clit once, causing a sharp intake of breath from Beca and a jerk of her hips. Chloe’s lips had attached themselves to Beca’s neck, sucking and biting just enough to give pleasure but not enough to leave a mark.

“Fuck,” Beca exhaled as Chloe’s finger finally slipped inside of her. Her mind fogged over as all of her senses zeroed in on what Chloe was doing to her.

They way the redhead pushed then pulled with a curl of her finger had Beca closer to the edge sooner than she would have liked. The coordination Chloe had always surprised Beca, although it shouldn’t. Chloe’s grace was evident, but she could be a klutz from time to time.

“Shit,” Beca moaned as Chloe added another finger.

“You like that?” Chloe asked roughly in Beca’s left ear. Beca loved it when Chloe talked to her in that voice.

All the brunette could do was manage a nod in a half-ass way because she was sure her legs were about to give out. Her fingers attempted to tangle in Chloe’s hair but were stopped by the fact that it as up in a ponytail. Instead, she let her fingernails scratch at the base of Chloe’s skull.

“Are you close?” Chloe asked, although she already knew the answer. She could _feel_ the answer.

“So close,” Beca replied, eyes closed tightly, arms wrapped around Chloe’s neck for dear life.

Beca was fully pinned against the wall, but when Chloe slipped her arm from around her waist, she was sure she would collapse. 

Her breathing and moans grew louder as Chloe finally paid some sort of attention to Beca’s breast with her free hand, sliding it up under the dress and pushing her bra out of the way. When Chloe pinched and pulled at her nipple, Beca didn’t care so much anymore that Chloe wasn’t using that hand to anchor her.

Her hips started to rock to match Chloe’s pace. The spring wound tighter within Beca when Chloe added a third finger. Beca gasped as she came tumbling over the edge, nails digging into Chloe’s skin as the redhead pressed her lips to Beca’s to muffle the sounds escaping them.

Chloe let Beca ride herself through the orgasm, becoming just an object for her girlfriend to use at her own pace.

Once Beca had completely stilled, Chloe slipped her fingers from Beca, making her feel very empty all of a sudden, and took a step back. The smile that covered her face, as Beca tried to cling to her for support, made the brunette ready for round two.

Chloe brought her hand up to her mouth, sucking her fingers clean and _oh god_ now Beca was _really_ ready for round two.

“You dirty little bird,” Beca managed to get out between huffs of breath. A thin line of sweat had formed at her hairline and she couldn’t help but hope it would go away soon.

“I think you should probably wait a few minutes after I leave before you follow,” Chloe said, kissing Beca one last time before removing herself completely from the brunette’s grasp. “Take your time,” Chloe grinned and turned to unlock the stall door.

Beca wanted to come up with some quirky comeback, but her mind was still foggy and all she could do was watch Chloe fucking skip away again.

-

After the movie, Beca sat on the bench in the lobby, drinking her soda, as the other girls played in the arcade. Flo and Emily were having a rematch of the racing game, Chloe was trying to win Beca a stuffed animal, Fat Amy had found Lilly and they were both on some kind of dancing game, and Aubrey was trying to teach Stacie how to play some kind of shooting game while CR watched. Beca still couldn’t get over how scary the image of Aubrey with a gun was; it haunted her dreams sometimes at night.

“You’ll never believe what happened to me before the movie,” Jessica said as she and Ashley sat down on either side of Beca. The two had become more vocal than they were in college. Beca liked it.

“Tell her!” Ashley said excitedly.

“There was totally a couple doing it in the bathroom down the hall!”

Beca choked. She sputtered and coughed as her eyes began to water from the carbonated drink making an attempt to come out of her nose. She felt Ashley pat her back and the two girls looked at her with concern.

“What?” Beca managed to say although her voice was strained.

“I decided to use the bathroom before the movie,” Jessica explained. “I walked in, and let me just tell you, the girl was _really_ enjoying herself!” Jessica laughed. “Well, one of the girls. I’m pretty sure they were both girls.”

“What?” Beca asked again in more shrill voice.

“I know right?” Jessica laughed again, misinterpreting Beca’s mortified expression.

“Oh my god,” Beca groaned, covering her face as Chloe popped up in front of her with a stuffed panda in hand. “That’s so…” Beca stopped before the word ‘embarrassing’ slipped out and instead said, “gross.”

“Tell me about it!” Jessica agreed, nudging the brunette’s shoulder with her own.

“What’s gross?” Chloe asked, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

“Jessica walked in on a couple having sex in the bathroom before the movie!” Ashley informed her. She was a little too enthusiastic about all of this in Beca’s opinion.

“Oh my god,” Beca heard Chloe say, but not in a mortified way. In an intrigued way. She looked up at her girlfriend who was absolutely beaming.

 _Of course she loves this_ , Beca thought as she shook her head and dropped it back into her hands to try an hide her blushing cheeks.

“That’s sexy,” Chloe added and Beca was sure her face had caught on fire.

“It must be nice to be so in love that you can’t wait until you get home to start doing the nasty,” Jessica said almost in a whimsical voice.

“Or so horny,” Ashley added.

 _How were they all just okay with this?_ Beca thought.

“I was just telling Beca that one of them sounded like she was having a _great_ time,” Jessica informed Chloe.

“Oh really?” Chloe asked in a cocky voice.

“Jesus Christ,” Beca mumbled as she stood up quickly. “I’m going to the car,”

“I’ll go with,” Chloe smiled and Beca rolled her eyes.

The two girls walked away towards the door with Jessica and Ashely watching them. Jessica saw Chloe give Beca the panda with a huge grin on her face and Beca’s mood seemed to immediately lift as she smiled back.

“Why didn’t you tell them you knew it was them?” Ashley asked once the two girls were outside the door. She saw them immediately intertwine their fingers when they thought they were out of everyone’s view.

“Eh, let them have their fun,” Jessica shrugged with a smile and turned to Ashley. “Want me to try and win you something?”

“There is a very cute duckling I saw in there earlier,” Ashley smiled and the two raced off towards the arcade.


End file.
